No dejaré de quererte
by NerdKenz01
Summary: Miguel is too late. Héctor disappears in his beloved Imelda's arms and she gets a chance to get him back when Coco remembers him, but it comes with a price.


**So like I totally fell in love with the movie Coco (2017) by Disney and so I decided to write a fanfic about it. Yay.**

* * *

Imelda held Héctor in her arms as they waited for Miguel to get their Coco to remember her father. Héctor shifted slightly as he began to severely cough. Once his coughing fit subsided he looked up at her like she was his entire universe.

" _Mi querida Imelda..._ _Al menos pueda verte por última vez..._ " Héctor's voice was barely above a whisper and that broke her heart.

"Shhh... Miguel is going to get Coco to remember you. Just hold on," begged Imelda. She never thought that she would be so heartbroken because of this. She knew when she got rid of all worldly reminders of him that this would happen. His photos. His music. They were all gone and now what is happening to her love is all because of her.

" _Mi amor..._ I... I will try. For you..." Imelda held onto him tightly. She had lost him once and sure as hell she was not going to lose him a second time.

The rest of the Rivera family stared in silence. They knew that Héctor was too far gone and was most likely wasn't going to survive. They didn't want to see Imelda's heart broken again, but they all knew that two people were to blame. One was Ernesto, he killed Héctor to gain fame, and Imelda, for erasing his memory.

"Imelda... Before... before I go... Can you sing?" Héctor's body was starting to glow brighter than before and she choked on her words before she could reply.

"You aren't going anywhere _mi amor._ " Héctor chuckled softly at her words and asked her a second time if she could sing to him. She told him that she would only ever sing for him and their daughter.

"I wouldn't have it any...any other way." Héctor gasped and started to shake at a sudden feeling shot through him. Once his body stopped shaking he took her hand and held it across his heart, to indicate that she will always have a hold of his heart.

She took a breath of air and sang the song her sang to her when they were courting.

" _I love you too much..._

 _To live without you loving me back._

 _I love you too much..._

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact._

 _I know I belong,_

 _When I sing this song._

 _There's love above love and it's ours,_

 _Cause I love you too much._

 _I live for your touch..._

 _I whisper your name night after night._

 _I love you too much..._

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right._

 _I know I belong,_

 _When I sing this song._

 _There's love above love and it's ours..._

 _Cause I love you too much._

 _Heaven knows your name I've been_

 _Praying to have you_

 _Come here by my side._

 _Without you a part of me's missing._

 _Just to make you my own I will fight..._

 _I know I belong,_

 _When I sing this song._

 _There's love above love and it's ours..._

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I love you too much!_

 _I love you too much..._

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact._

 _You live in my soul..._

 _Your heart is my goal..._

 _There's love above love and it's mine,_

 _Cause I love you._

 _There's love above love and it's yours,_

 _Cause I love you._

 _There's love above love and it's ours..._

 _If you love me..._

 _As much..."_

Once Imelda stopped singing, Héctor smiled at her.

"You remember...?"

"How could I? You were the only suitor of mine who gave me a gift from the heart..." She brushed a strand of hair from his face and kissed his forehead tenderly. She was still upset that he had left them, but she understood why he never came back. He wanted to. He desperately wanted to come home, but Ernesto took that from him. He took the chance he had with his family away from him.

Héctor stared to breath more heavily and stared at his beloved Imelda. He knew that his time was coming but he didn't want to worry her more than he already had. Even if he was dead he couldn't stand to see his wife sad. A tear came rolling down Héctor's face and slowly he faded from her arms.

Imelda stared in silent shock as her husband faded away. She shook her head in denial. She had just reconciled with the love of her life and just like that... he was gone. Tears stared to profusely roll down Imelda's face as a reality of what happened hit her like a train.

"NO!" She screamed. She banged her fists on the ground and begged for her Héctor to come back. That it was his fault her was forgotten and so she should be the one who should be punished. Her sobs grew more and more as seconds ticked slowly by. No one knew what to do or how to comfort the matriarch of the Rivera family. She was so strong willed and never showed her emotions to them, so when they saw her break down sobbing... well it was uncharted territory.

Oscar and Felipe looked at their sister in pity. After years of pushing the man that once vowed to always love her away and then watching him fade from existence? Well it must have been very confusing. They knew the reason why is because she never stopped loving him. No matter how much she said she hated him they knew that deep down, Héctor still held Imelda's heart in his hands. If he knew that or not after so many years they don't know.

"Imelda..." Felipe slowly walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and heaved another sob. He looked over at his twin in a panic and Oscar didn't know what to do either.

* * *

Xibalba stared at the newcomer to the Land of the Forgotten with disinterest. Just another soul to keep track of. All he wanted was to see his beloved La Muerte and make another bet, but he had to get the paper work done.

"Welcome to the Land of the Forgotten." The words rolled of his tongue like they have a million times before. "Name and occupation please."

Héctor stared at Xibalba is silent awe. He would never think he would come face to face with _Xibalba_ at anytime.

Xibalba huffed in annoyance and snapped his fingers. "Name and occupation. _Más rápido._ "

Héctor seemed to snap out of his trance and mutter that his name was Héctor River and he was a musician. While Xibalba wrote this down Héctor looked around his 'new home'.

"So... this is the Land of the Forgotten?"

"Yes. This is where all of the forgotten ones reside after no one remember them. Not as nice the Land of the Remembered if you ask me, but not so bad." Héctor nodded and swallowed.

"What will happen to me...?"

"You will resid-" Xibalba was cut of when a figure walked up from behind him. He smirked and gestured towards his new guest.

"Héctor River. This is the lovely La Muerte."

Héctor's jaw promptly fell off.

* * *

 **I don't know if this is a cross-over with the Book of Life and Coco (2017) but meh. I am sorry I have not updated the other stories but I haven't had inspiration for them as much as this one. Although once the new season of Young Justice comes out on Netflix I will have more to write for I Had No Choice and Random Moments with the Bat Family.**

 **Sorry if Spanish is bad. I used Google Translate.**


End file.
